Touhou Superstar Saga
by gabriwiiu
Summary: Princess Peach voice was stolen by the evil witch Cackletta and it's up to the Mario Brothers to stop her. But when they also have to deal with the manipulative youkai Seija Kijin they will need the help of the Touhou cast. It will be an epic adventure that no one will forget.
1. Prologue

**Well, here it is: Touhou Superstar Saga. Basically the Superstar Saga plot along with the Touhou Characters. I am sure lots of are going to enjoy this. Little information: this take place three months after Touhou Falls, so there are going to be some reference to that fic. But enough talking, ENJOY!**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was a really calm day at the Mushroom Kingdom. The Cheep Cheep were swimming in the river and the tree were blooming with apples, flowers and other things. But most importantly, Bowser didn't attack the castle for weeks. All seemed perfect and calm… until one fateful day…

Everyone in the castle was really busy. This was a really important day for the castle and the princess Toadstool Peach because they were going to receive the meeting of the ambassador of the Beanbean kingdom for a message of peace.

The trumpets were sounding in the entire castle when the ambassador arrived: Lady Lima, the adviser of Queen Beanie, and she was with a strange small bean people.

"The Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom has arrived!" Said a Toad to Princess Peach.

The ambassador of the Beanbean Kingdom, Lady Lima, enters the room, and walks up to Princess Peach.

"I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the Mushroom Kingdom. I bring a gift from Queen Bean!" she said while her strange looking partner walks up to Peach, holding a box. He then opens the box…

and a jack in the box appears, which sprays some green gas towards Peach's face, and everyone remains completely shocked.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Lady Lima takes off her disguise, revealing herself as an evil witch known as Cackletta. She was completely green, she had a purple dress and a VERY long tongue.

She then sends lightning bolts down, changing the color of the walls as everyone runs out, except for Peach. Cackletta's partner then takes off his disguise, revealing himself as the Master of the trickster Fawful.

He was a really small individual with a red vest, a pair of spiral glasses and a green skin. As a headgear flies onto Fawful's head, he sucks up the gas in peach face, and she faints.

Cackletta "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!"

The Mushroom Kingdom is now a dark place, looking much more dangerous and evil than before. Cackletta and Fawful then fly off into a dark cloud with her face imprinted on the front. Cackletta "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! The first phase of my plane is complete!" Fawful "Great goob Lady Cackletta! Shall we approach the Beanbean Kingdom now?"

"No… first, we have to go to Gensokyo!" Fawful "Gensokyo? Why?"

"You will see Fawful… you will see…" the she laughed again while she and Fawful directed their self to Gensokyo.

This was the beginning of a completely new adventure.

 **And that's all for now. Again, this is only the prologue.** **The next chapters will be much more longer. But anyway,** i **n the next chapter we will see what Cakletta is planning and how the Touhou characters will be putted into all of this. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I hope you are all ready. I present to you the first chapter, "An old enemy". ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTHER 1**

 **AN OLD ENEMY**

Reimu and Marisa were at the Moriya Shrine and were discussing with the two goddess while drinking some sake.

"So, how are things going Lady Kanako?" asked Reimu, "Well, pretty good. The people of Gensokyo are starting to have more faith in us." Answered Kanako.

"Oh, you mean that you are not going to steal it this time ze?" Said Marisa looking pretty mad, "Again, we are sorry for our action of the past. But we promise that it's not going to happen again." Answered Suwako.

"It's ok, you two are forgived." said Reimu gently. Than a roar is heard in Sanae room "WOW, what was that?" asked Reimu worried. "Don't worry, it's just Sanae that's playing that stupid game about plumbers and princess." Responded Suwako "It's called Super Mario Bros. Have some respect Lady Suwako." Said Sanae off-screen. "Sorry, this day Sanae is really focused about the "Mario games". She is playing every single one of them." said Kanako a bit frustrated. Marisa replied "Sound cool ze" "…no…it's not." Said Suwako completely exhausted.

Meanwhile in the bushes there was a girl with black hair with some peace of red. She was wearing a white dress and a white skirt along with some sandals. "Hehehehehe. It's time to act, and fast." than she took from her sack a smoke bomb and she was right next to the Moriya Shrine.

"So, what is that strange crystal behind you ze?" said Marisa while pointing at the Crystal in the cage.

Kanako "That's is the last power crystal." Marisa "But Exi said we collected every single one of them while we were at Gravity Falls ze." Suwako "Existence decided to give as the one Bill dropped for make sure nobody get is hand one it." Reimu "Bill… promise me that you will make sure that nobody will touch it." Kanako "We promise."

But right when she said that, a smoke bomb came from the window and exploded. The smoke started to appear everywhere.

Reimu "WHAT THE HELL?" Marisa "WHAT'S GOING ONE?" Then someone entered the room and took the crystal. Sanae came out of her room "HEY, did I miss something?" Then the smoke vanished and the culprit reveal herself to be none other that the Amanojaku Seija Kijin.

"Morning, Shrine Maiden!" said Seija in a malicious way. Reimu "SEIJA, what are you up to this time?" Marisa "And why do you need that crystal ze?" Seija "HAhahahahaha, oh I would really like to tell you…but I don't want to ruin the Surprise, hahaha!" then she thrown another smoke bomb and flow away in the distance.

"Reimu we have to go after her ze." "Right let's go!" then they started flying and went after Seija. "WAIT, I'M COMING WITH YOU TWO!" said Sanae chasing them flying. "Damn it, what those that demon want to do with that crystal?" asked Suwako "I don't know…" responded Kanako visibly worried.

Seija reached the bamboo forest and started to look for some one.

"HEY, COME ON, SHOW YOUR SELF OLD HUG!" but right when she said that someone grabbed her from the throat… it was Cackletta.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. EVER. AGAIN. OLD HUG!" said Cackletta madly. "Whatever…y-y-you s-say…OLD HUG!" Cackletta was furious, she REALLY wanted to kill her… but she couldn't, she needed her. She let her go and Seija took a deep breath.

Fawful appeared behind Cackletta "Have you found what we asked you?" Asked Fawful, Seija "Of course. Here it is." Then Seija gave Cackletta the crystal. "EXCELLENT. Phase two is complete." Said Cackletta making her classic laugh. "Now your side of the deal. I give you that crystal and you bring me to YOUR world." Cacletta "… a deal is a deal."

Then she snap her finger and a well know green pipe appeared from the ground. "With this you can go from your world to ours whenever you want." Said Fawful. "PERFECT, I've big plan for your world." Responded Seija.

"Well, we have too, so it's better our plans don't meet each other." Said Cackletta "They won't, I promise." Responded Seija.

Then, all tree entered the pipe, going into Mario's world "OOOOHHHYYYYEEESSSSS, riches and powers of the other world? HERE I COME!" said Seija happily. "Now it's finally time to go to the Beanbean Kingdom Lady Cackletta?" Yes, it's time to fully active my plan, and with this plan… I WILL RULE THE BEANBEAN KINGDOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" with that they all three disappeared from the pipe.

Reimu, Marisa and Sanae reached the place where Seija landed… but she was already gone.

"DAMN IT, WHE LOST HER ZE!" said Marisa angrily, Reimu "I must admit it, Seija become pretty skilled since our last meeting." Marisa "Who cares, she's a bitch, full stop." Sanae "HEY GIRLS, YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WATH I FOUND!"

Reimu and Marisa reached Sanae and found a really big green pipe "…I don't believe you in fact." said Marisa. "Strange, I went in the bamboo forest lots of times and I never saw this pipe." Sanae "I don't know why but I've got the filing this is not the first time I see this pipe."

Marisa "Who cares, Seija must have took this pipe to escape. We have to go after here and retrieve the crystal ze." Reimu "Right, are you ready Sanae?" Sanae "As always!"

Then the girls took the run-up and jumped in the pipe "LET'S DO THIS!" they all three said in unison while they were teleported by the pipe.

This was the start of something big.

 **And chapter one is finished. Next time we will see how the Mario Brothers and Bowser have reacted to Cackletta assault at Peach Castle. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's time everyone for chapter 2. Now, since Mario and Luigi have ABSOLUTELY no dialogue in the entire game, I will give the some, lots of them. Expect lots of laughter in this chapter. But enough talking, ENJOY! (Also, I would REALLY appreciate if you give me some suggestion on how to make some point of the game, you now, new dialogue, original content, ecc.).**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **THE STOLEN VOICE**

It was very peaceful at the Mario Brothers house.Luigiwas doing the laundry, but suddenly a Toad rushes to him. He looked really shocked and was panicking "E-E-E-Emergency situation!" said the Toad panicking.

"HEY, HEY, calm down Toad, what's wrong?" asked Luigi worried. "Did you see the Kingdom Courier?" asked the Toad, "Eeeeh, no. Why? Something bad happened?" responded Luigi.

Toad then rushes into Mario and Luigi's home to tell Mario, Toad "MARIOOOOO!" Toad approaches the shower, which Mario is in, Toad "Hmm... I hear humming..." Toad enters the shower, accidentally seeing Mario inside. He then yells "Eeeeeeek!"…and so do Mario "AAAAAAH".

Then Toad runs out of the shower quickly, running into a dresser. Mario steps out with a towel wrapped around him and see Toad. "Mamma mia Toad, didn't you hear I was having a shower?" ask Mario… but Toad doesn't answer. "Toad? Are you ok?" he then jumps on his head several times and he finally start talking "P-P-Princess P-P-Peach...P-P-Princess P-P-Peach..."

"… MAMMA MIA! BOWSER!" Mario immediately rushes outside.

"Hey brother, what's going-"but before he can finish is phrase, Mario jump on him and the laundry, creating a ball of smoke "OUH, OUH, BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mario comes from the smoke completely dressed with Luigi grabbed to his foot "BROTHER, WAIT, STOP!" but Mario wasn't listening and rushes immediately to Peach Castle.

Back at Peach castle, Peach is crying like a fountain, and there is Bowser that looks pretty mad "Bowser, this is DEFINETLY NOT the right time to kidnap the princess!" said a Toad "OH REALLY, and why not?" asked Bowser angrily, "Because-"but before the toad can finish, Mario rushes in the hall, but when he see Bowser he stop… sending Luigi right into him, knocking both of them.

"Attacking me when my back is turned, huh? Well, that's typical! C'mere Super Coward Bros.!" said Bowser rushing toward Mario.

He try to hit him with his claw, but Mario dodge it and jump on Bowser "OUH, YOU LITTLE- TAKE THIS!" he then shoot a fire ball, but Mario with a jump is able to dodge the fire ball and hitting Bowser.

"AAAAAH, THAT'S IT. TAKE THIS!" he then charge is breath while Mario charges is jump. "BRAHHAAAAAAG!" Bowser made a fire breath so large that almost hit Mario, but having charged is jump, Mario is able to do a spin jump, avoiding the fire breath and jumping on Bowser three times, finishing with a ground pound , knocking Bowser down "Urk. Blargh."

"WOOOHW, WAY TO GO BROTHER!" said Luigi happily with Mario making is classic victory pose. Then Bowser got up.

Bower "Uh... W-Wait a second! Listen... This is no time for fighting! ...Even though I would've won!" "Yeeeah, suuuree." Said Mario rolling his eyes. Bowser "Listen, I'm not the bad guy… well… at least not in this specific situation." Mario "You mean that you are not here to kidnap the princess?" Bowser "…weeeeell… I wanted to AT FIRST but then I found out that there is a "little" problem!" Luigi "What do you mean with "little problem?"

"Listen to me, everyone! Something terrible has happened! The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbor, the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit!" said a Toad. "That doesn't seems to be a problem!" said Luigi.

"It is because IT WASN'T a friendly visit! The ambassador stole Princess Peach's voice!" Bowser "It stole… HER VOICE? Please, do you really think I am going to believe that?" but right when he said that princess Peach talked… but it wasn't her voice, it was a much more distorted, mixed and loud one. Mario "MAMMA MIA, WHAT WAS THAT?" Luigi "THAT'S NOT PEACH VOICE!" Bowser "OK, OK, I BELIEVE YOU NOW!"

"Gah! If I kidnap Princess Peach in this state, she'll wreck my castle! Mario! Do something super!" said Bowser "Mario! Please! Go and retrieve Princess Peach's beautiful voice! Only you can do it!" said a Toad "I will! Where did the perpetrator go?" "The perpetrator came from the Beanbean Kingdom! If you head over there, you should be able to learn more!" finished a Toad.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Yes! Go, capture that fiend and get back Peach's voice! And then I can kidnap her!" said Bowser laughing. Luigi "Really Bowser, REALLY?" Bowser "SHUT UP GREENIE!" "G-greenie? Bowser, my name is Luigi." "Yeah, whatever. We'll take my Koopa Cruiser and reach the Beanbean Kingdom in no time! Mario! We leave immediately!" said Bowser. "Alright, LET'S-A-GO!" concluded Mario.

Mario arrives in the garden of the castle "So! Off on an adventure yet again! ...I just hope your long vacation hasn't left you out of shape. You can stretch out and warm up here in this plaza. Oh, and I'd talk to everyone around here. Who knows what you might learn?" said a Toad. "I will. Thanks Toad!" responded Mario.

Mario started to look into the garden and he see a Toad "Hi, what's wrong?" asked Mario "That mushroom. I'm trying to reach it but I can't jump that high like you Mario!" responded the Toad Mario immediately had an idea. He jumped on the bush and grabbed the mushroom. "WOW, nice jump Mario. Can I have my mushroom back?" asked the Toad "Sure, here it is!" Mario give the mushroom to the Toad "Thanks Mario, here, have this super mushroom as a reward!" The Toad give Mario a super mushroom. "WOW, thanks Toad." "Don't mention it."

Mario continued to look around and found two blocks "Well, time to open them the only way I know… MARIO STYLE!"

Mario charged is fist and and jumped, hitting the blocks. The first one released ten coins "Perfect, this will come in handy when I have to buy something." And the other one a mushroom "Good, now I don't have to worry if I get damaged."

Then Mario saw another Toad "Hey, do you need any help?" "Oh, yes Mario. I lost "something important" and I can't find it." "I will help you. Can you describe it?" "Thanks Mario. The only things you have to know is that it looks "important"." Eeeeh… ok." Mario started to look around and found something on the ground "Well, this looks enough "important"."

Mario grabbed the object and give it to the Toad "Mario you did it. You found my "important things". Thanks. Here, have this." The Toad gave Mario a Life Shroom "Wow, thanks. This will be very helpful."

Mario then saw a koopa and approached it. "Hey, something wrong." "Yes, I don't know where is the Koopa Cruiser and Lord Bowser said that if I'm late again I will be fired." "The Koopa Cruiser? I know where it is. Is that way." Said Mario pointing at the exit "Oh my God, thanks Mario. You just saved my life." Then the koopa run into the exit.

"Hey Mario." "Luigi, something wrong?" "Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Bowser went that way. I can accompany you if you want." "I would really appreciate it."

Mario and Luigi almost reached the Koopa Cruiser when…

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth comes up to the brothers, holding a suitcase. "Hello Mr Toadsworth." said Mario. "Hello Mr Mario. It would appear I'm just in time! I have prepared a suitcase for you to take with you on your long journey! I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits. Please take it!" Mario take the suitcase.

"Just press SELECT to open your suitcase and check the menu screen. Then you can use any items you've found on your journey or even change your clothes...It's also a good idea to use that screen to double-check your personal status. ...Once you board the Koopa Cruiser you can take your time and look through it." Explained Toadsworth.

"Thanks Toadsworth. I really appreciate it (Even if I don't have any idea what "SELECT" is supposed to be.)" thanked Mario. "Now then, I have one more parting gift, as it were: some funds for your trip! Here you go..." He then give Mario 100 coins "Wow, look at all does coins." Said Luigi "Oh, gracious! Master Luigi! Are you going to the Beanbean Kingdom, as well?"

"Oh no, I think I will stay here and protect the princess. I will however accompany Mario the Koopa Cruser." Responded Luigi.

"A captial idea! I do believe I'll join you. Master Mario! I'm going on ahead. I shall be waiting for you in front of the Koopa Cruiser."

Toadsworth walks off towards the cruiser. Mario and Luigi follow him.

"Mario! You're late! What were you doing? We're leaving! Right now! So get on board, and make it snappy!" said Bowser angrily.

"Ok ok. Relax Bowser. I'm coming." Then he hop aboard the Koopa Cruisers. "Gwa ha ha ha! Well? So? What do you think? Incredible, isn't it? This is my newest weapon: the Koopa Cruiser! Hmm... Yes, very good... Now all I need are my Baddies... Bowser Baddies!"but nobody came. The only one visible was Luigi.

Mario "Eeeeh…Bowser?" Bowser "GAAH! Where are they?!" then Bowser notice Luigi.

Bowser "Huh? What in green blazes...? Hey! You! Are you signing up to join my crew of Bowser Baddies?" Luigi "Heh?" Bowser "I see! I see! You want be to bring you along that badly, huh?" Luigi "WHAT?" Bowser "Yes, you." Luigi "NO, I don't want to came. I just come here to say Goodbye to my Brother." Bowser "Gwa ha ha har! Oh, that's rich! Don't be modest, Mr. Green! I mean, you look like a real pain, but I'll take you anyway!"

"B-b-but I CAN'T, I… I simply can't! " said Luigi with a sad tone. Bowser then looked at Luigi with a curious look "You "can't", or you "don't want to" because you are scared?"

"I…I…I…" Luigi tried to say something but he couldn't bring himself. Luigi was really ashamed of himself. It was not the first time that is fear stopped him from helping is brother. In the end, he putted is hand on top of the head and started shacking in fear. "Please… just… don't make me go."

Mario decided to give his brother some encouraging words "Luigi. Listen, I know it sound dangerous but I need you. I know a lot of people say I could save the day all by myself but this time things are different. I need somebody that I can count on if I ever get in danger, someone that will stand on my side no matter what and I know that you are that someone. You think that you are not worth anything, but you are wrong. You are really strong, more than you think you are. And you know how I know this? Because I am your brother and I know you. Please Luigi. I need you."

Luigi was really touched by his brother word. He really needed his help. Luigi decided to overcome is fear… for his brother. He prepared himself and jumped on the Koopa Cruiser.

"I know I could count on you brother." Said Mario happily. The two bros hugged each other.

"Your Gnarliness! The Baddies have just arrived! Hey! The assembly area is over here, you blithering idiots!"

Many of Bowser's men gather up "All Baddies have assembled! We shall now begin boarding the Koopa Cruiser! Bowser "War har har! Good! Then we can depart! And with an increased head count, too! Excellent!"

The Koopa Cruiser activate and start flying in the distance with Toadsworth waving goodbye.

Mario and Luigi enter inside the Koopa Cruiser for preparing their self for what is about to come.

 **Aaaaannnnndddd this chapter is finished**. **Next time the Mario Brothers will go face to face with the villains and they will realize that it will be a much more difficult adventure that they imagined. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's time ladies and gentleman for chapter 3. Let's see what misfortune the Bros will go into in the Koopa Cruiser. ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **THE ASSAULT ON THE KOOPA CRUISER**

The Koopa Cruiser was flying in the sky. It has surpassed the Mushroom Kingdom and it was reaching the BeanBean Kingdom.

Mario was writing on his diary while Luigi was touching a strange machine.

"You know? I must give credit to Bowser. This thing is really well built." Said Luigi while keeping to touch the machine, "It definitely is." Said Mario in a worried tone.

Then the Camera on top of the wall start talking with Bowser voice, "Hey! You! Down there in the ship's belly! Mario and… what's-yer-name! Green guy! Look alive down there, will you two? We're about to arrive in the Beanbean Kingdom! Arrange your stuff, and get ready to roll. Then report to the deck. Pronto!" "…Again…my name is Luigi." Said Luigi with an annoyed tone face palming.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will remember it sooner or after. Let's-a-go." Mario and Luigi make their way to the deck, but they're suddenly stopped by another one of Bowser's troops, "Hey, there! You two!" said the troop.

Mario and Luigi hear him, "Us?" asked Mario, "Yeah! You two mustached dude! You're about to enter the Beanbean Kingdom, so you have your passports with you, right?" Mario and Luigi look confused "Eeeeeh… we…don't know actually." Responded Luigi.

"Well, it looks like you've got a suitcase there... check in there." Mario opened the suitcase and searched the passport "There they are." Said Mario in a happy tone.

"But... Hey! There aren't any photos!" exclaimed the photographer, "The photos are important?" asked Mario, "Important? These won't get you into the Beanbean Kingdom! No sir, no way, no how!" responded the photographer.

Mario "WHAT? But we HAVE to go there!" Luigi "Yeah, the entire Mushroom Kingdom depends on us!" "Don't wig out about it, though. If we take your pictures here, you should be just fine. Since the Great Bowser has called you to the deck, I'll let you two cut the line."

Mario "That sounds good. Thanks." Luigi "Yeah, we REALLY appreciate it."

"Snapping photos is easy! Just stand on that mat there. See it? Right there. Step onto the mat once you're ready! No hurry!" Mario steps on the mat first. "Now say cheeeseeee…" Mario then make is famous victory pose and the picture is taken.

Luigi "Nice one brother." Photographer "Now is your turn green guy."

Luigi stand still and made the most heroic pose he know.

Mario "Wow. That was pretty cool brother." Luigi "I was inspired by the best." Mario smiled. "Great! I've taken passport photos for both of you! Aren't we all happy now? Happy all around!" "Thanks again mister." Responded Mario.

Mario and Luigi kept walking and found two block. "Can I get this two Mario?" asked Luigi "All yours!" responded Mario.

Luigi made a big jump and hit the blocks. In the first one there were 10 coins and in the second one two nuts "NUTS! Sweet. Mario, you have to try this later, they are delicious." "I will."

They kept walking when… "HEY! MARIO!" They looked and saw a koopa. "Do we know you?" "Don't you recognize me? I'm the koopa that you helped to go to the Koopa Cruiser!" "Oh, it's true. Tell me, how it went?" "Wonderful. Thanks to you I was the first one to arrive to the Koopa Cruiser and Bowser promoted me to captain. Here, have this as a thank you." Then the koopa gave to the Mario brothers a Maxi Shroom. "WOW! Thanks a lot." Said Luigi "Don't mention it. By the way Mario. Bowser keeps saying that you are really unsupportable but, in my opinion, you are nice guy." Mario "Thanks…Mr?" I'm Jack." Luigi "Well, now we have to go. Thanks again Jack." Jack "Goodbye."

Mario and Luigi reached some strange barrels when Luigi accidently tripped "WAAAAA!" screamed Luigi falling and breaking a barrel. "Ops."

"Watch it, you clumsy oaf! Don't break the Great Bowser's cargo! It's important stuff!" screamed a koopa "We are really sorry but we have to reach the deck." Explained Mario "...The deck? The deck's just up ahead, but before you go there, I need to make sure you won't slow Lord Bowser down... So... I'll teach you how to fight as a pair!" "Thanks but we already know." Said Luigi.

"All right, but it's not my fault if you get in hot water later because you think you know everything." They kept walking until they were blocked by a barrel. Mario "Damn, this barrel is blocking our way." Luigi "Don't worry, I will take care of it." Luigi jumped and broke the barrel…

…but a goomba came out of it and chomped Luigi arm "YAAAAAAAAAA!" "LUIGI!" Mario removed the Goomba and jumped on it, knocking it out. "Are you ok Luigi?" Asked Mario "N-no… that m-monster." Said Luigi looking at his arm worried. "Here, have this." Mario gave to Luigi a mushroom. Luigi putted it on is arm. In just one second the mushroom was absorbed, healing his arm completely.

"Thanks brother. I will make more attention next time!" said Luigi.

They walked a bit and saw koopa chasing two goomba. "Hahhh... Hooffff... Haarfff...It's too quick! I can't catch them...And I have to get ready for Beanbean immigration..." then he noticed the brothers. "Oh! It's Mario and Luigi! Can you two help me out?" Mario "Sure" Luigi "Don't worry. We will catch those goomba for you." They chased the goomba. Then they jumped at the same time, knocking both of them out.

The koopa locked the goombas in two barrels. "Perfect. It's all set. Thanks." After another walk they finally reached the deck and they saw Bowser. "FINALLY! I was worrying that you two wouldn't make it. Here Mr Greenie, use this binoculars and made the lookout." Said Bowser angrily "Bowser, my name IS LUIGI." "JUST DO IT." Luigi walked away annoyed.

"Tell me Bowser, why you really want to help us find Peach voice?" "Well, first because I'M the only one that can terrorize the Mushroom Kingdom, and second…well… I have a little business I have to take care in the BeanBean Kingdom!" responded Bowser. "…Which business?" asked Mario, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR…well…business." Said Bowser a little confused.

"WAAAAAA!" screamed Luigi looking through the binoculars. "WOW, LUIGI ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Mario.

Then a green explosive orb hit the ship. "RAWR! What now?" said Bowser.

Then somebody arrived from the sky on a flying throne. They recognize her, she was Cackletta. "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! Who would have thought that you'd catch up to the Great Cackletta in even a hundered million years?" proclaimed Cackletta. Bowser "You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice! How dare you pull off such a cool, evil plan? I mean, I SHOULD HAVE THINKED AT THIS PLAN!" Mario "Bowser, don't encourage the villain."

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! I SWEAR, I HATE YOU OLD HUG!" they all looked behind the flying throne and grabbed to it there was a mysterious balck haired girl. "YOU KNOWN I COULDN'T FLY IN THIS WORLD!" "Consider it a "little" revenge for calling me old hug." Said Cackletta.

"Who are you?" asked Mario. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Seija Kijin and I have BIG PLAN for your world" "Not if we are going to stop you." Exclaimed Mario. "ENOUGH! YOU ALL WASTED TOO MUCH OF MY PATIENCE! Now I'm going straight back to the Beanbean Kingdom so the next phase of my plan can take root! I have no time to chat with the likes of you! Fawful! Take care of this!" Then Cackletta fled away. "SEE YOU LATER LOSER!" screamed Seija still holding on the throne.

"GWAAAARRR! HOLD IT!" screamed Bowser.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are giving us the chase, just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are idiots of foolishness! Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!"

Then Fawful fires an orb at Bowser, knocking him over. Fawful then sneaks up behind the brothers "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! Next it is the turn of you!"

Fawful shot more orb with is head gear. Luigi avoided them and jumped on the head gear. HAHAAHAHA! I HAVE FURY!" he started to shoot more orb. The brothers were having trouble avoiding all of them. Mario jumped and hit the headgear, followed by Luigi. "TAKE THIS!" this time the orbs were A LOT, and the brothers were jumping and dodging like crazy. Mario jumped once again, destroying the headgear. "HEY! MY HEADGEAR! DO YOU ALL HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT TAKE ME TO BUILD ONE OF THOSE?" he was answered with a jump in the head by Luigi "ENOUGH! HERE I COME!" Fawful charged at the brothers, Luigi dodged it and Mario counter-attacked it with a jump. They concluded by jumping on him at the same time, knocking him out.

"WE DID IT BRO!" said Luigi. The brothers high-fived but Fawful got up "ENOUGH! HEY YOU! COME AND GET ME!" another headgear appeared out of nowhere and went on Fawful head. "WHAT?" "BUT HOW DID HE-" they exclaimed the brothers in shock. "Bah! Now is when the talking stops! I do not have the time to stop and smell foul roses such as you! One fell swoop is the way I will deal with you fink-rats!" then Fawful started shooting an INSANE amount of orb. In the end, the Koopa Cruiser exploded and started to fall down.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" then Fawful escaped. "MARIIIOOOOOOO!" "DON'T LET GO LUIGI!" then two brothers started to fall more and more down and the only things that they could hear were their screaming.

 **And this one is done too! Sorry for the delay, I was a bit busy. Next time the heroes will met each other and they will start their journey in the Stardust Valley. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!(P.S. If you are wondering, yes, Jack will be more important later.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is chapter 4. It's time for the heroes to meet each other. (I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT, BUT SCHOOL IS KILLING ME!) ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 4

THE MEETING

Reimu opened her eyes "…Oooooh, my head…eh?" Reimu got up and looked herself around. She was in a strange purple valley with stars everywhere. "Where are we? ...eh?" Reimu looked behind her and saw Marisa on the ground.

"Marisa, wake up." Marisa started to whisper something in her dream "What, why I have to pay for the dinner too? I only ate a soup. You are greedy Suika ze!" than Reimu said in a joking way "No Marisa, you are the greedy one." When she heard those words, Marisa woke up, and got up.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Reimu." Said Marisa in a mocking way.

Marisa started to look around "What is this place? I mean, we are DEFINIETELY not on earth ze." Reimu "Yeah, it seems like we are in a completely new world."

Then Marisa realized something "Wait, where is Sanae ze?" The two heroine looked around and saw that their friend was completely gone.

"Damn it. That pipe must have teleported her somewhere else." Said Reimu angrily. "You think we should search her?" "Look Reimu, Sanae might think the contrary but she is pretty strong. So wherever she is, I am sure she will take care of herself just fine ze." "…You are right. We will search for her later, right now we have to find Seija and trying to understand where we are."

"Right. The first thing to do is exploring the area and I know one perfect way for doing it ze." said Marisa smiling and preparing her broom.

"Here I come ze." Marisa then jumped… but she fell on the ground… with the face. "Ow, oooooowwwww, you have no idea how much this hurt Reimu ze." said Marisa painfully holding her face. "Marisa, why you didn't fly?" asked Reimu with a confused tone "Because… I can't."

"W-w-what?" exclaimed Reimu in a worried tone.

Reimu then tried to fly… but Marisa was right, she couldn't fly anymore. "H-how is this possible?" "I don't know ze." said Marisa getting up from the ground. "…Oh no… don't tell me…" Reimu tried to shoot some danmaku… but she couldn't. "Why we can't use our magic anymore ze?" asked Marisa. "It must have something to do with this "new world"." Concluded Reimu.

Marisa had to try something, she took her Master Spark and "MASTER SPARKS!"… but this time it worked and she destroyed a huge boulder.

"Well, at least our spell card are still working." Said Reimu in relief.

"Oh great. So now we have to adventure our self in a place we never saw, without flying, helped only by our spell card ze?" said Marisa exasperated. "We have no other choice. Let's go Marisa." Said Reimu. The two heroine started to adventure their self toward the mysterious plains. "Oh my. Why must God be so cruel some time ze?"

Meanwhile…

Mario was slowly opening is eyes. He looked around himself…there was no body. He got up. Mario couldn't bring himself to say anything, because he was really shocked about what happened to the Koopa Cruiser. He started to look around and saw the Koopa Cruiser in flame, destroyed. "…god…" this was all Mario could say at that scenery.

He looked inside it and saw that all the Save Ship where gone. This gave him a big relief because it means that everyone was able to evacuate before the Koopa Cruiser crashed, even Jack.

But the relief immediately vanished when he realized one horrible thing… Luigi was nowhere to be see.

He started to run all over the plain screaming Luigi's name. Then he finally saw him… completely burned up and unconscious on the ground. "LUUUIIIIGGIIIII!" screamed Mario running toward him.

"LUIGI, LUIGI! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"… there was no response. Mario then checked is hearth rate… but there was none.

"No…no…NONONONONO!" Then Mario started to violently shacking him, "NONONO! PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU BROTHER!" screamed Mario crying like he never did. Mario was horribly scared, like he never was in his entire life. He didn't know what to do, that wasn't a normal injury. It was a mortal one. A mushroom wasn't enough to heal him.

"WHAT I DO, WHAT I DO! I DON'T HAVE ANY LIFE SHROOM WITH ME EXCEPT…" then Mario realized "…the life shroom that Toad gave to me!" Mario remembered he putted the mushroom in his pocket.

He quickly grabbed it and putted it on top of Luigi's body.

After a few second the mushroom was absorbed… and Luigi opened his eyes. "M-mario?" muttered Luigi. Luigi got up and Mario immediately hugged him. "Don't… scare me… like this… ever again… got it?" said Mario crying tears of joy.

"W-what happened?" asked Luigi. "It's not important." Answered Mario.

Luigi "…OH, NOW I REMEMBER! We were flying with the Koopa Cruiser when the villains attacked us and destroyed it… OH MY GOSH! IS EVERY ONE OKAY?" Mario "Yeah, don't worry. They evacuated in time… but Bowser fell with us." Luigi "Do you think we should search for him Mario?" "Yeah, we should. I saw him falling right over the border." Said Mario pointing at a strange building. "Well, let's continue our adventure brother." Said Luigi happily "LET-A-GO!" The two brother directed their self in the building.

When they entered, they looked at the place.

It was an octagonal room with a purple wall made of brick. The floor was pink with a yellow carpet. On the wall there was a painting representing the Mario Brothers first adventure. There was even a small flag.

"What is this place?" asked Luigi. "I don't know, but is really… nostalgic." Said Mario curiously.

"Incredible! After all this years… you two are still the same."

Mario looked right in front of him and saw two Martel Koopa with black armor. "Do we know you two?" asked Mario.

"Don't you two remember us? We are the Hammer Bros that you two faced during your first adventure at the Mushroom Kingdom." Exclaimed the Koopa.

"Oh, it's true. Jo and Mack. How are you going?" Asked Luigi happily.

"Well, after you two defeated Bowser, we decided to stop working for him and we became the guards of the border of the Mushroom Kingdom." "Yeah, but does where good time brother." "Yeah, they were indeed."

"Well, listen. This is an emergency. We REALLY have to cross the border." Responded Mario.

Jo and Mack started to whisper to their self for a bit.

"Well, listen. How about this? We will let you cross the border if you two are able to win a game at "Jump the Rope"." Concluded the Koopa.

""Jump the Rope"? That really easy kid game? We will beat it with no problem." Said Luigi really confident in himself.

"Ok then." The two Hammer Bros then took a rope a get to position along with the brother.

"Are you ready?" asked Jo, "We are always ready." Said Mario with confidents. "Ok. 3…2…1…"

"GOOOOO!"

Meanwhile…

Reimu and Marisa were walking through the field.

"The monster in this world are really strange Reimu ze!" "Yeah, I mean, we fought four giant beetle with really creepy smiling faces and two cannons that shoot bullet with arms." Said Reimu really confused. "And those bullet never finished. I mean, how is even possible? I swear, they never stopped coming no matter what ze!" said Marisa exasperated.

"Better finding Seija and getting back the crystal quickly. I don't want to stay in this world not one more second." Said Reimu angrily.

They stopped when they saw spike on the ground.

Reimu "…seriously?" Marisa "Let's just jump on the other sided. It's better not asking ze."

The two heroine jumped all the spike when…

Marisa tripped and her leg finished on the spike.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, "MARISA!" Reimu quickly grabbed her friend and removed her from the spike.

"MARISA! ARE YOU OKAY?" "N-n-n-no. I'm-m n-n-not o-o-kay. FUCK, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Reimu looked at the leg. It was bleeding.

"Danmmmm…. It look really bad!" Reimu putted her hands on the leg. "Hakurei Amulet!"

An amulet started to spin on the leg and the leg healed a bit.

"Now it should stop bleeding so much." Said Reimu. She looked in her pocket and took some gauze.

"Now stay still." "…why do you have gauze with you Reimu ze?" "Well, you never know when it could come in handy."

Reimu covered the leg with the gauze.

Reimu "Done!" Marisa "Ouh, did you have to put it so tight ze?" "If you don't want to die from losing too much blood then yes." Said Reimu firmly.

Marisa got up. "Well, better we keep moving Reimu ze."

The two heroine continued their journey despite Marisa injury.

Meanwhile…

"Well, took you five tries but you finally beat us."

"I… am… exhausted." Said Luigi on the ground.

"We officialy announce that you two can go in the BeanBean Kingdom." Said happily Mack.

"Thanks Jo and Mack. It was really nice to see you two again, but now we have to go. Come on Luigi."

The two brothers walked to the exit.

"Goodbye. I really hope we meet each other again." Said Jo.

The brothers arrived to the other side of the building when…

"WAAAAAIT!"

Jo rushed right next to them. "I almost forgot. Here take this." Jo gave to the brothers a map. "What is this?" asked Mario. "This is a Map of the BeanBean Kingdom. This way you won't get lost." Finished Jo. "Thank again Jo." Said Luigi. "Don't mention it. Well, see ya." Then Jo re-entered the building.

"Well, time to keep going." Said Mario.

The brothers walked for a bit. "Hey Mario. Look." Luigi pointed at two girls. "Wow. Their dress are really weird." Exclaimed Luigi. "Look Luigi, one of them is hurt. We better go help them."

Mario and Luigi reached the girls. "Hello ma dams. Do you need any help?" asked Mario. "No thanks. We are fine." Responded Reimu. "But your friend is bleeding!" exclaimed Luigi. "Don't worry greenie. I had to deal with worse ze." said Marisa proudly. "…it's Luigi actually, and this is my brother Mario." "I'm Reimu and this is my friend Marisa." Marisa "Anyway, what are two plumbers even doing here ze?" Mario "We are on an important mission to help someone really important to me." Said Mario firmly. "Well, we are on a mission too, but ours is much more important, because if we don't succeed the consequences are going to be horrible." Said Reimu with a serious tone.

"Wow, really?" asked Luigi "Yeah, we have to stop a bitch called Seija Kijin and retrieve a crystal she stole before it's too late ze." Said Marisa. The brothers were shocked to hear that name "Wait… Seija Kijin?" asked Mario worried.

"Do you… know her?" asked Reimu confused.

"KNOW HER? THAT GIRL IS WORKING WITH THE BAD GUYS!" shouted Luigi.

"WHAT?" shouted Reimu, "Oh, but of course! Not even 2 hours and she is already causing trouble in this world ze." Said Marisa exasperated.

"Wait… THIS world? What are you two talking about?" asked Mario really confused.

Marisa and Reimu looked at each other for a few second.

"We have… a lot of things to talk about." Said Reimu.

Mario crossed is arm "Well, we have a lot of things to say too."

 **ANNNNNNDDDDDDD IS FINALLY DONE! I am really really REALLY sorry for the really long delay but school is keeping me really occupied. However, I have to good news. First, school is almost finished and then I will have a lot more of time to write my fan fics. Second, Touhou Falls hiatus is FINALLY OVER, and the next chapter I will post it will be of that fic, so be prepared. Next time, after a long talk, the heroes will join forces to stop their enemies, and they will find Bowser… but things won't be easy… at all. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Big update

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to another update. A lot of you are wondering where is the next chapter of Touhou Falls? Welllll… the fact is this. As a lot of you may already known, school is over in my country and… I'm really tired. The point is this… I REALLY need to take a break after all those hours on the books and in classroom, so, I will put both my fan fiction on hiatus until 20 June.**

 **Until then, however, I have something in mind. I want you all to give me some suggestion for Touhou Falls and Touhou Superstar Saga, you know, character interaction, how to import some Touhou characters in various parts of the two stories, and maybe even completely new parts of those stories. The reason is because I have a really big writers block, and I would really appreciate a new suggestion every day. Because this way, I will have more idea to use and the chapters will start to come out much faster;)**

 **Well, that's all for now. I am really looking forward you ideas. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
